Secret Love
by gryffindorgirl311
Summary: Harry and Draco finally realise their love for each other but must keep it a secret from the other Hogwarts Students. Longer version of Secret Love Drarry fanfiction Review please :)
1. Chapter 1

Harry ran. He ran as fast as he could. He glanced back down at the Marauders map and the footsteps of Draco Malfoy were still in the bathroom. Harry silently sprinted along the corridor. Professor Binns had allowed him to go to the bathroom as he was feeling 'unwell.' But this was his chance. His chance to prove to Hermione and Ron that he was right. This was his chance to prove Draco was a Deatheater and he was working for Voldemort. He kept sprinting whilst glancing at the map and then to make sure Mrs Norris wasn't around stalking the Hogwarts corridors. Finally he skidded to a halt outside the bathroom. He put the map away, took a deep breath and slowly stepped inside.

Harry had pulled his wand out of his pocket and had it at the ready as he walked further into the bathroom. He stopped and listened. He could hear the faint dripping of water and… sobbing. Soft whimpering sobbing of someone who could no longer hold their pain in. As he crept round the corner he saw someone leaning over a sink but he couldn't make out who it was. He edged slightly closer but stopped in his tracks when he realised it was Draco. His heart leapt at this sight. Standing in front of him was no longer a strong, proud bully, but a weak and helpless lamb. Harry forgot his accusations about him being a Deatheater and lowered his wand then walked slightly closer to Draco but as he walked, his footsteps echoed so again he stopped and wished that he had never moved. At this sound Draco had raised his head and glanced in the mirror to see Harry slowly edging towards him. He wildly spun around trying to cover up his tear stained cheeks and swimming eyes. "Potter" he snarled, or tried to anyways. Harry stood there, fixed to the spot. His heart was racing, palms sweaty. He looked Draco over. Draco looked helpless, he looked scared. Harry had never seen this side to Draco before… but he liked it. He had never really felt these feelings before. Never this badly anyways. He had always taken a liking to his pale complexion and his white-blonde hair that fell perfectly. But he could never tell Ron and Hermione his true feelings. They would never speak to him again. He always tried to ignore these feelings but seeing Draco in this way confirmed his feelings.

Harry snapped out of his trance and spoke "Malfoy… what are you doing in here?"

"Potter it's a bathroom, what do you think?" Draco joked. "But what I do is none of your business okay." Harry took another step towards Draco and looking into his pale grey eyes. His eyes were still flooded with tears. "Malf—Draco, tell me what's wrong. I-I can help you." Draco turned his face away from Harry as more tears fell from his eyes to the floor. "You don't understand. No one does. I was chosen. I've got to do this." He screwed up his thin face as he spoke. Although Harry now had the proof he needed, he didn't care. He wanted to stay with Draco. He raised his hand to Draco's cheek and gently pushed his head around so his face was facing him. He then wiped away the last tears that were falling from Draco's eyes. Draco smiled. Harry was surprised Draco hadn't pushed him away, or started hexing and cursing him. Did this mean Draco had the same feelings for Harry? Draco opened his mouth to say something but all that was heard was "Pot- I mean Harry…" because Harry had taken his chance. He leaned forward and gently kissed Draco on the lips. It was a soft slow kiss and it seemed like time had stood still. The Slytherin snob and the Golden Gryffindor were standing in the middle of the boys' bathroom sharing a secret kiss. After what seemed like ages but was probably only about 30 seconds, they broke apart and Harry opened his eyes to see Draco standing there surprised but smiling. "Well" Draco gasped. "I thought my suspicions were right." Harry went slightly pink then said "you didn't do anything to get me off, you must have liked it."

"I didn't say I didn't" Draco smirked.

Harry moved in for another kiss but Draco had beaten him to it. They were in a passionate kiss which Harry didn't want to end. They finally came up for air and stood in each other's arms hugging one another then Harry glanced down at this watch. It was almost the end of lessons and he needed to get back to class. And any boy could walk into the bathroom at lunch time and he had Draco would be screwed. He let go of Draco and said "I'm sorry Draco, I need to get back to class, I've been here too long." As he took a step towards the door Draco called "when can I see you again? This was fun, I will be happy to do it again!" Harry turned back to Draco and said "I don't know Draco, we can't go into each other's common rooms and everyone thinks we hate each other. How about I meet you in hear at 11 tonight?" Draco nodded then walked over to Harry and gave him another kiss. "Don't forget Potter" he then winked, "we will still need to keep up the enemy act. We don't want people getting suspicious." Harry nodded. "See you tonight Malfoy." Harry then stepped out of the toilets into the corridor and started to walk back to History of Magic.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry opened the door and flew into the classroom panting but trying not to show it. Professor Binns just carried on talking to the class even though the students who were actually away had their attention on Harry. He walked round and took his place back in between Ron and Hermione. Hermione and Ron both gave Harry a look which said "where have you been?" He pretended to ignore it. He needed to come up with a convincing lie before lunch otherwise his secret would get found out. Hermione went back to taking notes whilst Ron stared at the front of the class daydreaming. Harry was thinking of a convincing lie he could tell his two best friends. Harry was only in the class for about another 5 minutes before lunch came but in History of Magic, what is a minute seems more like an hour. Good thing him and Ron had Hermione's notes to 'borrow.' Harry packed his things and rushed out of class in case professor Binns tried to stop him and question where he got to. Hermione and Ron caught up to him by the Great Hall. "Harry how come you were so long, you missed almost all of class. Were you okay?" Hermione questioned. Harry was still trying to think of a good cover story. "Yeah Hermione I was fine. Just got a bit distracted that's all." Hermione looked concerned and looked into Harrys eyes. "It wasn't your scar was it?" Her eyes stopped at Harrys scar before looking back into his eyes. "No Hermione, honestly it was fine. I just… bumped into Peeves and he caused a lot of trouble and got in my way." Hermione was thinking about this theory for a moment and still looked unconvinced. "Harry are you sure it wasn't your scar, you can tell us."

"I know I can Hermione and if it does hurt I will and do tell you."

"Hermione, if he said it wasn't his scar then it wasn't his scar. Peeves is always creating trouble for people. Lay off him." Ron said. Hermione looked defeated so they all sat at the Gryffindor table for lunch.

As soon as they had sat down, the golden plates had filled themselves and the golden goblet shad been magically filled with pumpkin juice. Ron licked his lips and pulled a plate of sausages towards him. Hermione picked up a few neatly cut sandwiches and put them on her plate. Harry scanned the table but didn't feel very hungry. He put some chicken on his plate and picked up his fork. Hermione was finishing her first sandwich and Ron was on his fourth sausage! Harry chased his food around with his fork then put his hand on his head and gave a small sigh. He couldn't keep his mind off Draco and their magical moments they had just shared. Hermione tried to make conversation with Harry but he simply shrugged or grunted. He thought he sounded rather like Crabbe or Goyle. She gave up her attempts and read her Ancient Runes textbook. Harry heard laughter coming from the Slytherin table. He had the urge to turn and look for Draco but he had to fight it as it would have looked rather out of character and suspicious. Harry managed a few forkfuls of chicken before he noisily dropped his fork on his plate. Ron looked up from his seventh sausage. "You alright mate?" he asked. "You look a bit down."

Harry looked up from his plate as Hermione glanced up from her textbook. "I'm okay, just feeling unwell still, that's all."

Ron swallowed his mouthful. "You should go see Madame Pomfrey. She'll make you better."

No I'll be fine" He smiled. He needed to act normal as Ron and Hermione were getting worried. "I just need some fresh air that's all" He picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder. We'll come with you." Hermione said packing away her book. "It's a lovely day." Harry was going to protest but thought that it would be nice to have company so he nodded and the three friends walked out of the Great Hall (with Harry giving the Slytherin table a sneaky glance for Draco) and walked out into the sunny, warm Hogwarts grounds.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry opened the door and flew into the classroom panting but trying not to show it. Professor Binns just carried on talking to the class even though the students who were actually away had their attention on Harry. He walked round and took his place back in between Ron and Hermione. Hermione and Ron both gave Harry a look which said "where have you been?" He pretended to ignore it. He needed to come up with a convincing lie before lunch otherwise his secret would get found out. Hermione went back to taking notes whilst Ron stared at the front of the class daydreaming. Harry was thinking of a convincing lie he could tell his two best friends. Harry was only in the class for about another 5 minutes before lunch came but in History of Magic, what is a minute seems more like an hour. Good thing him and Ron had Hermione's notes to 'borrow.' Harry packed his things and rushed out of class in case professor Binns tried to stop him and question where he got to. Hermione and Ron caught up to him by the Great Hall. "Harry how come you were so long, you missed almost all of class. Were you okay?" Hermione questioned. Harry was still trying to think of a good cover story. "Yeah Hermione I was fine. Just got a bit distracted that's all." Hermione looked concerned and looked into Harrys eyes. "It wasn't your scar was it?" Her eyes stopped at Harrys scar before looking back into his eyes. "No Hermione, honestly it was fine. I just… bumped into Peeves and he caused a lot of trouble and got in my way." Hermione was thinking about this theory for a moment and still looked unconvinced. "Harry are you sure it wasn't your scar, you can tell us."

"I know I can Hermione and if it does hurt I will and do tell you."

"Hermione, if he said it wasn't his scar then it wasn't his scar. Peeves is always creating trouble for people. Lay off him." Ron said. Hermione looked defeated so they all sat at the Gryffindor table for lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as they had sat down, the golden plates had filled themselves and the golden goblet shad been magically filled with pumpkin juice. Ron licked his lips and pulled a plate of sausages towards him. Hermione picked up a few neatly cut sandwiches and put them on her plate. Harry scanned the table but didn't feel very hungry. He put some chicken on his plate and picked up his fork. Hermione was finishing her first sandwich and Ron was on his fourth sausage! Harry chased his food around with his fork then put his hand on his head and gave a small sigh. He couldn't keep his mind off Draco and their magical moments they had just shared. Hermione tried to make conversation with Harry but he simply shrugged or grunted. He thought he sounded rather like Crabbe or Goyle. She gave up her attempts and read her Ancient Runes textbook. Harry heard laughter coming from the Slytherin table. He had the urge to turn and look for Draco but he had to fight it as it would have looked rather out of character and suspicious. Harry managed a few forkfuls of chicken before he noisily dropped his fork on his plate. Ron looked up from his seventh sausage. "You alright mate?" he asked. "You look a bit down."

Harry looked up from his plate as Hermione glanced up from her textbook. "I'm okay, just feeling unwell still, that's all."

Ron swallowed his mouthful. "You should go see Madame Pomfrey. She'll make you better."

No I'll be fine" He smiled. He needed to act normal as Ron and Hermione were getting worried. "I just need some fresh air that's all" He picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder. We'll come with you." Hermione said packing away her book. "It's a lovely day." Harry was going to protest but thought that it would be nice to have company so he nodded and the three friends walked out of the Great Hall (with Harry giving the Slytherin table a sneaky glance for Draco) and walked out into the sunny, warm Hogwarts grounds.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry spent lunch with his friends laughing and joking around. Luna and Ginny joined them under their favourite shady tree. Harry kept up with conversation and his thoughts only wondered once or twice but he bought them back. He couldn't wait till his meeting with Draco but a thought suddenly struck him. How was he going to make sure everyone was asleep so he could sneak away unnoticed? Was it likely that everyone would be asleep by eleven? Seamus and Dean were always awake talking to each other. He couldn't just sneak away under the invisibility cloak; someone would notice he was missing. How could he do it? He suddenly saw a hand waving itself in front of his face. "Harry" Hermione called. Harry shook his head and looked up. "Harry were you alright?

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something" he replied. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Harry beat her to it. "Just something Dumbledore said to me don't worry." He then smiled at her. She frowned for a moment then went back to talking to Ginny. Luna was staring at the air around her with a concerned look (probably looking for Wrackspurts he thought) and Ron was lying on his back, eyes closed enjoying the sun. Harry decided to join Ron and they both laid there on the soft green grass until the end of lunch where they had to go to class. Hermione, Ron and Harry bid goodbye to Ginny and Luna then made their way to their final class of the day. Charms.


	6. Chapter 6

The three friends walked through the Hogwarts castle to Professor Flitwicks charms classroom. Harry took his seat at the back of the classroom with Hermione and Ron. They unpacked their things and put their wands on the table then waited for the lessons instructions. Harry was still thinking about his problem but when professor Flitwick started speaking, Harry had his answer. "Today class we shall be learning a simple sleeping charm." Harry was pulled out of his thoughts and looked up at his professor. "I shall give you all a frog in which you must put to sleep using this charm" Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione in hope they didn't notice his eagerness. Hermione was focused on the professor and Ron was busy poking the table with his wand. Harry turned his attention back to Flitwick. "I want you to repeat after me, Somnum." The class repeated the word, Hermione pronouncing every letter and Ron mumbling what he thought sounded right. "There is no motion for this, all you do to cast this charm is to point at the person and say in incantation." Professor Flitwick then demonstrated the charm with one of the frogs and it fell on the desk asleep. "Now I want you all to have a go, I'll hand out with frogs now." Harry picked up his wand at waited for his frog, Hermione had done the same and Ron stared at Harry. "What are you doing Harry? We never do much in this lesson; let's not make a habit of it now!" Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and started to practice the charm with the frog she had just been given. "Well it's a simple charm so it can't be that hard! I'm sure even you can do it Ron!" He then smirked at Ron as Hermione laughed. Ron half glared half smiled at Harry and picked up his wand and poked his frog a few times which croaked.

After about 5 minutes Professor Flitwick spoke again. "Class I meant to say, if you do the charm correct the frog will fall asleep for a minute. Because it has a counter charm on it, it will wake up after the minute. However if you do the charm wrong they will stay awake. If you use this charm on a person, they will fall asleep for an hour. Carry on" Harry looked back at his frog which had so far stayed awake. Hermione was also having a little trouble with getting her from to sleep even though it kept closing its eyes after she cast the charm. It appeared that Ron was having a staring contest with Ron but Harry chose not to ask what he was actually doing. Harry thought about the time span that will keep his roommates asleep. "Will that be enough time?" He thought. "I could easily get out of the room but I might be longer with Draco. I would be under the cloak so they wouldn't notice me come back in but would they notice that I was gone in the dark room?" Harry chose to think about this later as he had to get this charm right otherwise his one chance for a ensured secret escape would slip though his fingers like water. He tried the charm a few more times and then saw Hermione looking pleased with herself. Her frog was laid out on the desk asleep. Ron had also noticed this and was staring with his mouth open. "Well done Miss Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor" Professor Flitwick squeaked. Ron went back to doing nothing and Harry tired one more time before asking Hermione for help. "Harry all you have to do is concentrate. I don't expect it from Ron" she glanced at Ron who was now staring at a Hufflepuff girl who had managed to turn her frog purple. "Harry you can do this, you are able to concentrate just clear your mind of all thought and say the incantation." So Harry cleared all his thoughts and worries from his head until it was clear and he spoke the incantation. His frog dropped to the desk snoring. "Well done mate" Ron said hitting Harry on the back.

"Well done Harry I knew you could do it if you tried!" Hermione congratulated. Harry smiled and waited for his frog to reawaken so he could test the charm out one more time. Again the frog dropped to the desk asleep. "Well done Mr Potter" Professor Flitwick smiled. Harry felt proud of his achievement. He had done it for Draco. He had done it so they could be together. Soon the lesson was over and Professor Flitwick told the students to send their frogs to the front of the classroom where he would put them away and to then sit back in their seats. "The sleeping charm I have given you today is only a weak one which you can use on only two people at a time. There are stronger ones that have slightly different incantations that you can learn off me in your final year although I don't tend to teach them as the stronger ones are much more risky. Some people don't wake up from them and they can cause everyone around including the caster to call asleep. You can also use the charm excessively making it dangerous for the person you are casting it on. But well done onto todays charm and we shall move on next lesson. Off you go." The trio of friends left the charms classroom and were free to enjoy the rest of the day as lessons were now over. But they spent their time up in the Gryffindor common room Hermione scowling and Harry and Ron who were frantically finishing homework for the next day and Hermione was reading her ancient runes book with Corkshanks on her lap.


End file.
